


Snow Day

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Blade 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on a snow day with Scud. Fluffy smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Title: Snow Day  
Category: Movies » Blade  
Author: Missus MacManus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-15-14, Updated: 09-15-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,679  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
SNOW DAY

\- Another AU. Fluffy, smutty, etc.

I woke with my face buried in the crook of his neck, his shoulder just below my neck. His dark hair, worn longish, tickled my cheek. It was unbearably cold outside, I could tell by the frost that covered my bedroom window.

I was certain that if I actually bothered to get up, I would see the entire street blanketed in snow. Except I wasn't moving anytime soon. Three blankets and my warm patchwork quilt covered us, and he was warm. Always. I didn't know how he managed it. My left hand traced the scars covering his chest and stomach lightly; I knew how he'd gotten them, and it was a miracle he was here right now.

Above my head, the fairy lights on the ceiling twinkled. The bedroom was small and cramped, with barely any room for the bed, dresser, and a bookshelf. The entire house was small; one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny living room and a kitchen. The good thing about it was it was cheap.

The bad thing was the lack of heating.

As I nuzzled closer to my companion, he woke, stretched lazily, his feet leaving the warmth of the blankets.

"FUCK!" He swiftly brought his feet back under the blankets, "that's cold!"

I giggled, kissed his neck.

"Morning, sweetheart," one side of his mouth curled into a little smirk that I loved, blue eyes twinkling. I didn't know why he didn't like his given name - Josh - and preferred the odd nickname that everyone knew him by. I'd refused to use it at first, both annoying and amusing him. Now, unfortunately, I'd caved in.

"Hey," I said, braving the cold, leaving the blanketed bed, and crossing to the window. Snow! Just like I'd guessed.

"Jesus, you're gonna get one hell of a chill!" Josh - no, Scud - called, voice still heavy with sleep and weed.

"It's snowing!" I sounded like a five year old. Hey. Nineteen years in the desert with no snow ever does shit to you. Like turn you into a kid when you finally see snow. For something like the second time in your life.

Scud mumbled something that sounded a great deal like "big fuckin' whoop."

I returned to the bed, burrowing back under the blankets. He was used to the snow. Hated it, in fact. I nuzzled into him; he was already half asleep again.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Joshy," I bit back a smirk, knowing he loathed that nickname.

One ice-blue eye popped open and he glowered at me.

"Worst. Nickname. Ever." He informed me. I giggled.

"I'm only teasing," I said, trailing little patterns on his chest with my fingertips, being careful, my touch as light as butterfly kisses.

"They don't hurt anymore, y'know," he pulled me on top of him, "those wounds have healed."

I smirked, struck by a deviant idea. Without taking my eyes off him, I brushed my lips over each scar, occasionally letting my tongue trace them. I could feel every shiver that he tried to hide.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you're doing to me right now?" He demanded, eyes clouded with lust.

I giggled.

"I can make an educated guess," I smirked, feeling his arousal on my thigh.

"Get back up here." He gently pulled me back up so he could kiss me. His hands, big and slightly worn from work, roamed my body, squeezing my ass and roaming higher to my breasts. He smirked at the sight of my pierced nipples, the little arrow-shaped bars of the piercings drawing his gaze.

"What?" I asked, trying not to blush under the intensity of his gaze. He gave me a little lopsided smirk.

"D'you have any idea how fucking hot these are?" Scud's fingers brushed the metal of the piercings, sending a pleasant tingle down my spine, pooling between my legs.

"I'm glad you like them," I purred, "I did think of you when I got them done."

Right now, I wasn't thinking anything except how much I wanted him inside me. I needed to feel his weight on top of me.

He caught me by surprise, rolled so I was beneath him.

"Gotcha," he playfully growled.

I pouted, playing submissive.

"You got me, even though it's lovely weather out there... Though I'm cold."

His smirk grew.

"I'll warm you up." I could feel his fingers lightly trailing down my belly to my core. I could feel the shiver up my spine as he dipped a finger inside me, stroking, beckoning.

"Still cold?" I could hear the taunt in his time.

"A little," two can play this game.

He slipped a second long finger inside me and lowered his lips to my breast, tracing around the tiny arrow in my nipple with the tip of his tongue before finally sucking lightly. I could feel myself losing control; he was too skilful with those hands, and god, that mouth...

He removed his fingers from me, but before I could make any noise of complaint, his mouth replaced his fingers, tongue caressing my clit. One of my hands fisted into the sheets, the other in his hair.

"Oh my GOD, Josh!" My back arched, and I had to loosen my grip on his hair, afraid I might hurt him.

"You like that, sweetheart?" He barely lifts his mouth from me; I can feel his breath on my clit.

I don't even dignify that stupid question with an answer. He returns to his ministrations and I let him; hell, I'm not about to complain, not when he eats pussy so good I wonder if I've died.

Eventually I tug on his hair, pull him up to me, watch his tongue trace his sinful lips, lips that are begging to be kissed and nibbled on. Which I do, moaning when his tongue sweeps my mouth.

"Josh, please..." I manage; my entire brain is clouded with lust.

"Nah-uh, baby. Not yet." He slapped my ass lightly, and somewhere in my brain it registered what he wanted.

I gave him a little shove, and he rolled off of me, blue eyes never leaving me as I slipped down between his legs and took his long, thick cock into my mouth. It's not hard to know what he likes; I take his entire length into my mouth, working my tongue slowly around the underside of him, my fingers slowly, gently, massaging his balls.

"Fuck, sweetheart..." He groans as I lift my head back up, suck on the soft head of his cock, my tongue lapping at the droplets of precum that begin to pool from the slit of his cock. He groans and pulls me off him, his hands on my hips.

"Get up here and ride my cock," Scud is rarely like this: when he is, he's usually the dominant one. Not today.

"Now!" He half-growls. I obey him, move up a little and sink slowly onto his length; at least eight inches, and thick too. I can feel myself stretch and then tighten around him again.

"Oh..." I mean to sound bold and sexy. It comes out all breathy and whimpery instead.

"C'mon baby. Fuck me like you love me." One thing Scud is brilliant at, aside from inventing stuff, eating pussy, and fucking, is dirty talk. And I love it.

I begin to roll my hips then lift my body up and down. His hands on my waist help to lift me and bring me down again.

"That's it, baby, ride my cock," he groans, pulling me against him, his lips devouring mine.

"Josh... Scud... Please... I need you... To fuck me..." I manage between moans.

His hand moves: I cry out when he delivers a sharp slap to my ass.

"You want me to fuck you baby? Like a lover? Or like a dirty little whore?" He slaps my ass again.

"I don't care... Just... Fuck me!"

He rolls us, pressing my body into the soft mattress, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"C'mon baby," he urges, "moan my name."

He thrusts into me, deep, hard thrusts at a rough pace that has me moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Scud!" I find one of my hands in his hair again, pulling his mouth down to mine, my other hand raking up his back.

He kisses me hungrily, greedily, his thrusts becoming deeper and more erratic.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," he moans, oceanic orbs boring into my obsidian eyes.

"I'm so close," I whimper.

"I know, baby. I know. Cum for me, baby," he urges, and then his lips are everywhere; my mouth, my throat, my collarbones, and then my breasts, his tongue playing with my piercings again, the added sensitivity sending me over the edge.

My nails on his back contract, I can feel my inner walls tighten around him and every nerve in my body explode as I cum, moaning his name - both his names - and clinging to him until he joins me in the land of bliss and sexual satisfaction moments later after a couple more deep, hard thrusts.

We stay that way for a while, neither of us having any energy or desire to move. Eventually he rolls onto his side and pulls me into a lover's embrace, peppering my hair and face with tender kisses.

"Wasn't that better than going out in the snow?" He asks.

I roll my eyes at him, "it's still happening."

"Okay, okay," he admits defeat, pulls me closer.

We're silent for a while, then;

"God, I love you."

If I hadn't been looking at him, I would never have believed those words had come out of Scud's mouth.

He'd never said it before, it kind of went unspoken between us.

"I love you too," I managed, trying not to overreact with happiness.

"If this is how every morning of a snow day is gonna be," Scud says lazily, "I hope it snows more often."

I giggle, snuggle into him, and breathe deeply.

Yeah. Best. Snow day. Ever.


End file.
